Esta Cruz
by CaraMelloAI
Summary: Mello ya no está mas en el mundo de los vivos. Su cruz es pesada y el camino es largo.


Me gusta la música, es un arte delicado para expresar sentimientos, mostrar el alma, y abrir tu mente hacia las distintas realidades y sensaciones. Antes solía tocar el piano de cola en el salón de Wammy, recuerdo que me gustaba interpretar el Ave María. Alguna que otra chica me acompañaba con su dulce voz en la parte vocal mientras deslizaba mis dedos por las teclas. Claro, después de todo lo ocurrido con L, mi vida cambió mucho. Ya no tenía ni el tiempo, ni las intenciones de dedicar un espacio para ello. En las mafias se trabaja duro, se toma, se fuma, se droga y se tiene sexo con la chica que reparta su "amor" libremente. No hay espacio para sensaciones discretas… No hay ni un solo lugar donde puedas arrancarte ese sentimiento de suciedad, prácticamente animalesca.

Después de la explosión intencional en la guarida en L.A., pude desligarme un tanto de todos esos idiotas que me arrastraban por el mal camino. Debo admitir que lo pasé muy mal en un principio. Ya no tenía los lujos a los que me había acostumbrado cuando militaba para Rod Ross. Estaba confinado a una habitación sucia y húmeda, rodeado de vendas mojadas con los líquidos que supuraban mis quemaduras. No había nadie que pudiera siquiera ayudarme a cambiarlas. NADIE.

Gran parte de mi vida he estado prácticamente solo, puede que haya conocido gente que me ayudó con mi formación, pero no me siento orgulloso de poseer los conocimientos para asesinar a alguien, para traficar armas, o vender drogas. Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y empezar desde que tenía 13 años, si, iba por buen camino, y mi único objetivo era superar al enano cabezón desteñido de Near. Pero mi orgullo y soberbia nublaron mis ideales, y me arrastré por el mal sendero. Presumí de ser mejor que L, sólo para molestar a Near. Lo decía dolido y rabioso. Cosas de adolecente, supongo. Pero hoy, que es mi último día, lamento profundamente las sandeces de mi sucia boca.

Nunca pensé que sabría la fecha de mi muerte, supuse que solamente llegaría de golpe, sería una sorpresa grata y sin dolor. Ahora mi mente sucumbe ante el miedo de ello, porque las probabilidades le dan el favor al mundo de los demonios, porque quise hacer las cosas a mi manera y salir victorioso, y por un momento, dejar de sentir el gran tatuaje del número dos en mi frente. Y porque he cometido muchos errores… Demasiados para mi gusto.

Ahora sigo solo, Matt ¿dónde estás?

También me ha dejado, supongo.

No me siento del todo mal, al menos. Cuando miro hacia el cielo puedo ver claramente el reflejo de mis cicatrices. La cruz de mi vida, el recordatorio de mis errores. La muestra tangible de mis defectos. Nunca pude encontrar a alguien que le gustara esa parte de mi cuerpo, que pasara sus suaves manos por ella, o siquiera se atreviera a mirarla de frente. Tal vez por asco, no lo sé. Sigo pensando en que me hubiese gustado encontrar una buena mujer, con la que hubiera tenido un hijo. Ver mi descendencia crecer como el pasto y envejecer a su lado. Tal vez es el más siútico de mis pensamientos, y el mas olvidado.

Siempre pensé que la mayoría de las mujeres eran iguales, al menos las de mi círculo. Solo se dejaban atrapar por el exterior, por lo material… Siempre fijándose en que si el tipo tenía una cuenta bancaria con muchos ceros, o propiedades regadas por el país. No importaba si les golpeaban, si les trataban como a unas putas, pues en el fondo eso es lo que eran. Por eso siempre estuve solo, jamás pude sentir amor por nadie. Ni ninguna se atrevió jamás a mirarme a los ojos… Excepto... Excepto Hall... Ella, con sus ojos penetrantes, siempre atentos a los míos… Aunque sería irresponsable decir que hubo algún tipo de sentimiento.

Aunque en un lugar como éste, no hacen falta las mujeres… No tengo idea de dónde me encuentro, lo último que recuerdo es ver volar las cenizas dentro de una arruinada iglesia.

No llevo puesto mi rosario, ni mis guantes, mis uñas están libres de pintura, y el arma que siempre llevo, habrá quedado olvidada en algún lugar. Si… Mi Desert Eagle… Pero tampoco voy a preocuparme de eso, es más, siento que nada tiene importancia ya, y caeré en la demencia. Siempre estuve cerca de ella, le temía, y ahora la estoy viendo justo delante de mi cara. Engañando mis sentidos…

Lo único que poseo en este momento, es la letra de una canción que no deja de repetirse en mi mente, una y otra vez. Siento que mi garganta sube y baja, mis labios tiemblan y mis ojos se humedecen. Solo puedo cantarla para evitar que estas lágrimas salgan. Después de todo, ya no hay nadie que pueda oírme.

"_Me herí hoy a mi mismo… Para saber si aún siento."_

Me he puesto en marcha por una extensa carretera, nublada como si fuera sacada de una película de terror. En un momento así, me haría falta una barra de chocolate. Pero no la poseo, ni siento que la necesito. Voy descalzo hacia adelante, puedo ver mis pies ya sucios por el polvo y el asfalto. Heridos como si hubiese caminado por toda la eternidad.

"_Me centré en el dolor, lo único que es real, la aguja hizo un agujero. El viejo y familiar pinchazo, intenté eliminarlo, pero siempre lo recuerdo todo."_

A los costados puedo apreciar las figuras de gente conocida, como si fueran fantasmas. Entre ellos estaba Hall, bien parada con sus largas piernas y su mirada de constante preocupación, casi con aire maternal. ¿Por qué está tan triste? Da igual… Son solo recuerdos sin importancia, y deseos rotos. Me los guardé en el pecho para no tener que ocuparme de ellos nunca más, y así poder seguir adelante junto a mi terquedad.

"_¿En qué me he convertido, mi dulce amigo? Todos a quienes conozco, se van al final. Y puedes tenerlo todo… Mi imperio de suciedad._

…

_Te defraudaré…_

_Te haré daño."_

Sigo caminando por horas, buscando algo, no sé exactamente qué. Mi pecho se siente vacío y las culpas me pesan más que antes. Llevo un ángel a un costado, susurrando mis pecados como si fuera rezando alguna oración sagrada. Nombrando a todos a quienes dejé en el camino, a todos a quienes les arrebaté algo que apreciaban. No me interesa mucho, mi soberbia sigue presente como un escudo al cual las balas no entran de ninguna forma. Pueden enrostrarme todo lo que quieran, con gusto les escucharé. Hacer las cosas a mi manera tiene su precio, y lo debo pagar tarde o temprano. Ya olvidaba los ojos de mi madre desde el cielo, me la imaginaba desilusionada de mi, cuando era niño me preocupaba de no cometer errores para hacerla feliz, para demostrarle que iba a ser un hombre de bien. Y me sentía culpable cada vez que erraba, o cuando escuchaba su voz diciéndome: "Mihael, estás comiendo demasiado chocolate, muchachito, te hará mal…" Porque sabía que ella, desde algún lugar, me estaba observando. Eso era lo que en misa nos inculcaban… Pero después entendí, que mi vida no era su asunto, entonces comencé a tomar el control y dejé que mis impulsos me guiaran… Hasta acabar aquí.

"_Llevo esta corona de espinas, sobre mi trono de mentiras, lleno de pensamientos rotos, que no puedo reparar…"_

Hice llorar a una mujer, robé, mentí, tuve sexo con muchas prostitutas, me drogué. Traicioné a quienes no debía, herí, impuse mis reglas, en mi mundo de papel que pudo ser derribado fácilmente, pero que nadie jamás tuvo los cojones para hacerlo. Pero en un sitio como éste no hay cabida para la investigación, no hay cabida para Kira o para los shinigamis, ni siquiera para Near o L…

"_Bajo las manchas del tiempo, los sentimientos desaparecen. Tú eres alguien más, y yo sigo aquí."_

Ya es muy tarde para cambiar, me siento viejo y cansado en un cuerpo de 22 años. Éste estómago se ha hecho mierda con tanto chocolate. Mi cabello está quemado, mi alma llora, mis ojos se han secado a medida que avanzo. La garganta ya no está apretada. Este cuerpo ya no sirve más. No es mas que una cáscara mal cuidada.

"_¿En qué me he convertido, mi dulce amigo? Todos a quienes conozco, se van al final. _

_Y puedes tenerlo todo… Mi imperio de suciedad._

_Te defraudaré_

_Te haré daño…"_

Y de pronto me siento desnudo, con espinas en mi cabeza, y clavos siendo martillados una y otra vez en mis manos y pies. No hay nadie que llore por mí. El dolor es insoportable. Pensé que no podría sentir nada más y he cometido otro error, incluso aquí, cargando con una enorme cruz en mi espalda cicatrizada. El ángel se fue, no hay nadie más y la niebla comienza a disiparse. Jesús no está aquí, solo hay un simple delincuente, orgulloso y despreciable. Deforme y desnudo, sangrando por las manos, pies y frente. Me siento tan insignificante, y estas lágrimas vuelven a asomar, esta vez no las voy a retener. Y mi garganta ya seca, sigue cantando con voz rasposa en esta dolorosa marcha…

"_Si pudiera volver a empezar, a un millón de millas de aquí, cuidaría de mi mismo… Encontraría el camino…"_

Con este cuerpo ya cansado, he llegado al final de la carretera, lo sé, porque hay un camaro rojo agujereado por balas frente a mi. Entonces entendí que extrañaba a Matt, más de lo que debería extrañar a un socio. Más que Wammy, más que sentir sanidad. Mis rodillas cedieron ante la escena y acabaron tocando el sucio suelo. Estas lágrimas se han convertido en riveras y un llanto ahogado. No tengo un rosario para aferrarme de él como un bebé al pezón de su madre. Estos gemidos no los podrá escuchar nadie…

Casi como una pluma, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. ¡Es Matt! ¡Es él! ¡Lo sé por su olor a tabaco barato! El consuelo es inmediato, y mis manos han dejado de sangrar. La fuerza ha vuelto a mi, lo suficiente para permitir que mis piernas se levanten nuevamente. Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba él, con su sonrisa atontada y paternal. Con sus goggles en el cuello, dejando apreciar su mirada llena de misericordia y melancolía. Me aferré a él, tanto como pude, solo nos tenemos el uno al otro. ¿como no me di cuenta antes? El velo fue quitado de mis ojos y pude ver todo claramente, todas esas veces que él estaba preocupado por mi. Todas esas veces que le grité en la cara y le traté como a un mocoso pordiosero, y aun así, volvía a casa, con la nariz roja por el frío y el contorno de los ojos hinchado como si hubiese estado llorando. Pero siempre llegaba con una pizza caliente y chocolates de los que tanto me gustaban. Él me miró como si hubiera sentido su piel quemarse, él compartía mi dolor, así como yo compartía el de él. Maldita sea, seguramente es el momento más feliz de toda mi existencia. El camino ha sido largo, pero al final, aquí está nuestra recompensa… De pronto, todo este asfalto desapareció y el cielo se despejó. Ahora estábamos en algún lugar dentro de todo lo que abarca la vida, donde había colores pasteles como los de un atardecer, donde había una delicada melodía acogedora, casi imperceptible. Entonces, una paz que nunca antes había sentido, me embargó por completo. Miré a mi compañero, él ya no parecía Mail Jeevas, sabía que era él, y me estaba sonriendo como era su costumbre, esta vez mas lleno y sincero, pero ya no tenía forma física. Luego observé hacia abajo, también sabía que tenía pies, pero no los podía ver. Simplemente… Los sentía. Entonces ambos en ese momento supimos, que el mundo había quedado lejos de nosotros, estábamos en presencia del creador, éramos parte de algo infinitamente mas grande y nos quedamos formando uno solo, en un cálido abrazo que durará por toda la eternidad, donde por primera vez sentimos amor de verdad, el uno por el otro, por Dios, por todo.

Ya no hay dolor, ya no hay tristeza… Ya no existen los errores, ya no hay cicatrices.

El camino fue largo...

Ya no estamos solos.

…

**Hola!**

**Acabas de leer este oneshot, agradezco de antemano que te tomes el tiempo para leerlo ^^ significa mucho para mi. Bueno, la canción que interpretó Mello, se llama "Hurt", de Johnny Cash, cuando la escuché supe de inmediato que debía escribir un fic con ella.**


End file.
